


Musing Upon Manipulation

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Hannibal considers all the games he’s playing; with Frederick Chilton, with Alana Bloom, with Jack Crawford, and above all with his favorite, Will Graham.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 8





	Musing Upon Manipulation

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the first season, during Entreé. I don’t own Hannibal; but for months it has owned me.

Time to give Frederick a little push. He’s too vainglorious and pretentious to even be considered a threat but he did convince Abel Gideon he was me. I’m curious what he will do. Curious what Alana will do, for she seems to be supporting Jack in his manipulations, an action which surprises me. She’s usually the champion of moral boundaries. Is it Miriam Lass that drives them both to such extremes? What will her reaction be to a sign from Jack’s poor, lost trainee, a young woman everyone has given up for dead?

Above all, Will Graham is involved in this. Jack has been keeping Will from me, keeping him close. Does Jack Crawford sense how much I covet his special agent? Even if he has no idea I took his precious trainee from him. Poor Jack. He wouldn’t be confiding in me if he suspected anything. Big mistake, Jack, to push me while letting me know how much Miriam means to you. I’m guessing Will warned you not to push, even if he has no idea of the danger Miriam is in, or does he? One of the exciting things about Will Graham is I never know how much he’ll intuit of my actions. He’s close to me, very close, but he keeps looking away. Perhaps he needs to. Perhaps he craves my company as much as I crave his. Perhaps he misses me as much as I miss him. I can almost see him in a trance-like state, eyes drifting to Jack, sensing his distress. There is a close bond between those two men in spite of the disturbance I’ve stirred up between them. I doubt Jack is letting Will get much sleep as he keeps him close. I’ll have to serve Will another espresso when he next visits. And Jack? I’ll pour him a stiff drink. I owe him as much even if he shouldn’t have pushed me. He should have known better than to push me. He really should have.


End file.
